


La primera vez.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque está ahí, siempre estuvo ahí para él. /MakoHaru week, día uno: Así como te conocí...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia: Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Köji Öji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
> Advertencia: Posible OCC. La trama está ambientada después del final de Free. MakoHaru week, día uno: «Así como te conocí...».

«Cuando te conocí...»

 

Allá, por mitades de Junio, se le dio por recordar. Si tuviera que rememorar la primera vez que entró en contacto con Makoto diría que no lo sabe o que no está seguro. Porque Makoto siempre estuvo ahí, con él. Era un conocido de toda la vida y no sabe cuándo es que inició toda su amistad y tampoco quiere saber cuándo terminará.

Quiere a Makoto para toda la vida, simple. Es egoísta y lo sabe.

Quizá es como dice Nagisa: que está obsesionado con Mako-chan o como asegura Rin: que depende mucho de Makoto y que los celos que da a conocer no son normales. O que simplemente es como dice Rei: que tiene miedo de perder a Makoto y que todo toma forma en aquella actitud egoísta. Y es que entiende que los celos puedan llegar a ser malos, pero le es natural. Siente que también debe de cuidar de Makoto de alguna u otra forma. Es lo que hacen los amigos: protegerse; eso diría Makoto para justificar la actitud de Haru, pero lo más probable es que Makoto no se haya dado de cuenta de nada.

Haruka está enamorado de Makoto y éste no lo sabe. Y lo más probable: Haruka tampoco.

...

Si de obsesiones hablamos, Haru no encuentra razones para no hacerlo. Dicen que es malo, pero cuando ve a Makoto y éste le permite ser, dándole luz verde, entiende que el castaño acepta sus demostraciones de «amistad» sin juzgarle. Pero tanta es la insistencia de los demás que llegó a preguntarse si esa es una forma de amistad. Porque obsesión no es amistad, ni siquiera un sinónimo.

Haruka ni debería de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías. El asunto le debería ser problemático y lo es por eso busca alejarse del problema, distraerse.

Nadar en el agua, eso podría funcionar, cree. El agua cura las inseguridades, calma y desaparece los problemas e incluso lo dolores o sensaciones extrañas que siente en el corazón y el estómago cada vez que Makoto está cerca y que crece con el pasar del tiempo... y que se aviva con cada día que pasa en que el castaño no se digna a aparecer.

—Mmm... podríamos llamarlo obsesión, Haru-chan.

—Por qué.

—Porque, últimamente Haru-chan, tú haz vuelto a Mako-chan en el centro de tu mundo. ¿No lo demuestras acaso cuando él se va a la Universidad y que ya no comparten tiempo juntos? Te siento raro y extraño cuando él no está a tu lado. No podré leerte la mente como Mako-chan~ pero si puedo detectar cómo es que te encuentras con sólo verte actuar con los demás. ¡Nos ignoras a todos cuando Mako-chan no está!

—... No lo hago.

—¡Que si lo haces, Haru-chan! Moo, pero no te culpo. Las cosas no son como antes y los hábitos han cambiado. Dime, Haru-chan ¿hay motivos para creer que puedas estar perdiendo a Mako-chan?

—No.

—Ah, es verdad, Haru-chan. ¡Sou-chan asiste a la misma Universidad que Mako-chan!

Sus problemas no se debían al temor de saberse desplazado por alguien más. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le molestaba al final de cuentas. Es tan complicada la cuestión que simplemente debería de ignorarla y ya. Porque Makoto es su mejor amigo y seguiría siéndolo hasta qu-...

—Pasan más tiempo juntos. Rin me ha contado que, en éste corto tiempo, ambos han logrado complementarse de alguna forma. Ah... la amistad.

Quizá Nagisa era el causante de toda ésta tontería. No tendría éste mal humor de no ser por el rubio y sus ocurrencias. Porque todo éste lío comenzó el día en que Hazuki lo encontró perdido en sus pensamientos e ignorándolos a todos, incluso a Rin, y que de inmediato atara cabos: Makoto no estaba en la reunión de amigos y la razón por la que no pudo venir fue porque debía de estudiar con Yamazaki para un examen próximo.

Aquél día Haruka sintió la ausencia de amigo y no sólo él, a todo el grupo se le hizo un vacío.

Reflexiona y piensa que sólo es eso. Pero Nagisa debía de atormentarlo con estúpidas inseguridades que antes no estaban ahí. Y lo hubiera dejado por la paz, piensa, de no ser porque Makoto empezó a faltar no sólo ese día, se le hacía costumbre el no aparecerse tan seguido.

—¿Pero, no es de extrañar, Haru-chan? Mako-chan saltándose de las reuniones más seguido sólo por Sou-chan... ¿no te ha contado algo al respecto? Aunque creo que no debemos de preocuparnos del todo, porque hablamos de Mako-chan y debe de tener sus razones~

Y la respuesta a la primera pregunta era un No silencioso. Pero le dio la razón a su amigo. Algo pasaba con Makoto y era un asunto del que Haruka no estaba enterado. Jamás le había pasado algo similar... o quizá si. Recuerda su niñez y la vez en que murieron los peces de Makoto, éste no le mencionó nada, pero se terminó enterando acerca de ello la tarde aquella en que fue a hablar con su mejor amigo acerca de los relevos y su decisión al respecto.

Si Makoto callaba, algo grave debía de estar sucediendo. Haruka empezaba a sentir que lo suyo no era obsesión como le hacía creer Nagisa. No, lo que le atormentaba era la preocupación y quizá también la inseguridad aquella que le anunciaba que podría estar perdiendo a su mejor amigo de un día para otro.

—¡Haru-chan! ¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca? Digo, a visitar a Mako-chan~ ¡Como ya no viene por acá, nosotros podemos ir a él!

—No.

—¡Moo, Haru-chan! Vamos~ ¿no quieres hablar con Mako-chan?

Nagisa no debería de pedir opiniones si de todas formar va a terminar arrastrando a la gente a su gusto. Y, aunque sabe que también tiene la culpa por no saber detener al rubio y toda el mar de emociones que era, al final la idea le resultó de lo más fatal.

Yamazaki Sousuke siempre tendría un no-sé-qué que a Haru no le agradaría jamás. Que aunque sea el mejor amigo de Rin y ahora el de Makoto, Haru no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. Estaba exagerando, era consciente de ello. Pero que manipule de alguna manera a Makoto le molestaba, le era odioso que aleje a su mejor amigo de él.

Piensa que fue por eso que negó la ayuda que éste por Makoto, para terminar llevándoselo lejos de ahí. Supo que había hecho mal cuando Makoto indicó que el libro que Yamazaki-kun le iba a prestar era realmente necesario. Y, aunque Makoto tenía cierto don para regañar y no hacer sentir mal a las personas, esta vez había hecho sentir a Haru como un idiota.

Sabía que Makoto le entendía y que fue por eso no le echó la culpa de nada. Pero en el fondo aquella acción hizo mella en Haruka. Quizá era como dice Rin, que podía sentir celos o que temía perderlo, pero nada de eso estaba justificado para Haruka.

Entonces creyó que si, que debería de alejarse de Makoto un poco y buscar no interesarse tanto en sus asuntos. Pero no sabía por qué se sentía a si mismo como un mártir, era molesto a decir verdad. Pensó que debería de meterse de lleno en su entrenamiento para ser un nadador olímpico y olvidarse de lo demás. Al menos, eso pensó hasta que Rin vino directo de Australia a echarle las cosas de forma tan directa.

Porque el pelirrojo vino a mostrarle después unos días que su actitud era de lo más infantil y que afectaba a Makoto a niveles que Haruka desconocía.

...

No es que no pudiera hacer nada si Makoto no estaba a su lado. Haruka ha sido siempre independiente, desde muy niño; aún cuando su abuela, en su niñez, hubiera sido lo más cercano a un apoyo aparte de Makoto.

Que de un día para otro Rin apareciera y le soltase en cara que ya era tiempo de dejar de depender de Makoto, que la hora había llegado y que no siempre iban a poder estar juntos, al menos no de la manera en que Haruka quiere, le había irritado. ¿Pero de qué forma es lo que Haru o Makoto quieren? Ni él lo sabe. Rin debería de meterse en sus asuntos, eso piensa.

Porque Haru ha decidido que Makoto podía ser libre. Y que en si Haru no debería de molestarse por lo que podrían ser sólo tonterías. Que el papel de exagerado es de Makoto y no de él.

—Los celos, Haru. Es molesto ver la inseguridad que tienes de perderlo, pero más irritante es que al respecto no hagas nada. ¿No piensas en Makoto o lo que puede llegar a sentir?

—Claro que lo hago, por eso dejo que haga lo que le parezca. Al parecer eres tú quién no piensa en los demás.

—Tzk, claro que lo hago. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, tratando de reflexionar contigo? No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no vine de Australia por una carrera o algo semejante. Hoy vine para hablar de tus celos.

—Yo no siento celos.

—Y yo no quiero ser nadador olímpico. ¡Vamos! Uno no puede ir a molestar a Sousuke y decir que no son celos, Haru. Agh... —puede notar como Rin intenta estar calmarse pasando su mano por la frente para no estallar.

—No molesté a nadie.

—Nagisa me contó que fueron a la biblioteca para visitar a Makoto... eso sí que es extraño en ti, dado que sueles ignorar todo a tu alrededor. Que te encontraste con Sousuke a su lado y que no permitiste que le preste un texto a Makoto... ¿en serio Haru? ¿Atajarse por algo así? Si no son celos no sé qué sean.

—No son celos— y le pareció estúpido tener que repetir lo que ya antes había asegurado. Pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—Bien, si no son celos ¿entonces qué son? ¿Al menos eres consciente de lo que sientes, Haru?

Y no entendía qué es lo que debería de saber. Haru sólo había actuado como siempre lo hace con Makoto cuando nota que éste es manipulado de alguna manera. En aquella ocasión Yamazaki parecía estar manipulándole para que se quede a estudiar con el pretexto del libro. ¿No era acaso sospechoso? ¿Para qué quería que Makoto se quede hasta la noche entonces? Rin era quién no comprendía.

—Makoto no sabe negarse, lo estaban manipulando.

—¿Y tú deber es negar por él? No sólo eres dependiente de Makoto, al parecer crees que él también lo es de ti.

—No es eso.

—Claro que si, Haru. Makoto ya es grande, él puede tomar sus decisiones y no en todas tú tienes algo que ver. ¿Al menos te has preguntado qué es lo que siente Makoto? Al parecer, esperas a que Makoto también entienda eso por ti.

—¿Por qué te metes tú entonces?

—Porque no te das cuenta de nada. Makoto ya sabe lo que él siente... esperaba a que tú también correspondieras lo que él siente por ti. Pero cree que son cosas que uno debe darse cuenta por si mismo.

—Somos amigos.

—Ese, Haru, es el problema. ¿Entonces por qué te alejaste tan repentinamente de Makoto?

Haruka no iba a responder eso, se le notaba la irritación en su ceño arrugado—. ¿Has vuelto de Australia sólo para decirme eso?— porque ya se estaba hartando de que todos se metan en su vida. Que le llenen de cosas innecesarias la cabeza.

—He vuelto de Australia para estar con mis amigos— soltó para después irse.

Rin tenía cierto efecto en él que le era molesto. Sabía qué cuerdas tocar en Haru para que éste se sintiera incómodo, irritado, impotente y sobre todo, sabía dónde dar para que Haru se tomara las cosas en serio. No es que no supiera qué es lo que siente por Makoto, ambos son amigos, casi hermanos. Es normal querer protegerlo de alguna u otra manera, y que no necesariamente son celos.

Al menos eso quiere creer.

Porque aquellas sensaciones raras que siente cuando está junto a Makoto... no necesariamente es amor más allá de la amistad, ¿verdad?

...

No es la primera vez que se pelea con Makoto, ya lo había hecho en una ocasión anterior, aquella antes de encontrar un sueño propio. Disculparse había sido lo más difícil, no por orgullo, si no porque jamás había sabido cómo actuar con Makoto después de una pelea. Recuerda que se preguntaba si para ese tipo de conflictos una disculpa sincera bastaba... había que entender que jamás se habían llevado tan mal como aquella noche.

Makoto siempre había visto la manera de comprenderle, de hacer el trabajo de la comunicación más llevadera y menos problemática para Haru. Makoto siempre había pensado en hacer lo mejor para Haru. Lo demostraba tomándolo en cuenta para todo, hasta a lo que Haru ni le importaba, siempre en busca de su opinión. Pero Makoto no siempre iba a hacer eso, se vio ello cuando decidió por su propia cuenta que se iría a Tokyo, que su sueño era enseñar y que es lo que haría les guste o no a los demás. Porque recuerda a los padres de Makoto, quienes no estaban de acuerdos en un principio, pero era tal la voluntad del castaño que acabaron cediendo.

Fue la primera vez que vio un poco del egoísmo de Makoto. Y estuvo bien, no fue nada malo.

Que se encontraran ambos estudiando en Tokyo era inevitable. Haruka apuntaba tan alto como Rin, y para convertirse en nadador olímpico era necesario ir a donde más oportunidades existieran y ese lugar era Tokyo. No iba a negar que fue un alivio no irse solo, que fue grande su alegría silenciosa cuando el castaño y él tomaron el transporte que los acercaría a sus respectivos sueños. Que ni las metas ni el destino lo separarían de su mejor amigo... pero ese pensamiento era un tanto egoísta. Porque quizá el dependiente de la relación amistosa era él.

No siempre dependió de Makoto -piensa-, no hasta que empezó a sentir cosas extrañas por el contrario. ¿Era siquiera la dependencia mala? Rin le había echado en cara que si, ¿pero no era el pelirrojo el más dependiente de todos? Siempre tan consciente de todo a su alrededor...

—Creo entender de qué va el poder telequinético de Tachibana.

No necesitó voltear, es más, ni pensaba a hacerlo—. Qué quieres, Yamazaki—, así que alguien completamente ajeno también quería entrometerse.

—Por el humor de Rin, supongo que ha tratado de reflexionar contigo. Pero sigues siendo tan parco como siempre, Nanase. Y también más ciego, supongo que con el tiempo esa mala manía crece.

—Qué quieres— al parecer con todos los del Samezuka uno debía de ser redundante.

—¿Crees que Rin siempre busca la aprobación de los demás?

—¿Necesito responder?

—No. ¿Y tú no lo haces Nanase?

—¿Rin te ha pedido a que vengas a socializar conmigo?

—Para nada; vine por propia voluntad. Me ha parecido interesante que la estatua Nanase por fin halla mostrado algo más que sólo yo-no-expreso-nada. ¿Celos? Siempre he sabido que tenías actitud para eso. Lo que me molesta es que pienses que todos buscan aprobación o que algunos dependen de ti. Tachibana te ha maleducado.

—¿Y?

—Que no eres precisamente el indicado para juzgar cuando muestras tal inseguridad. ¿Te has dado cuenta, al menos, de que tu amistad con Tachibana puede no ser así a ojos de los demás?

—Lo que los demás piensen no me interesa.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo te afectó la plática de Rin o mis acciones para con tu mejor amigo?— Haruka iba a responder pero fue cortado de inmediato—. De cualquier forma, Tachibana con el tiempo ha llegado a importarme... no como una pareja, te aclaro. Y me preocupa.

—... qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

—Al parecer, nada. Sólo vengo a preguntar: ¿En serio es importante para ti Tachibana? ¿Te has puesto a pensar siquiera alguna vez en lo que él pueda llegar a sentir?— esbozó una sonrisa burlona—: ¿Quién es el mejor amigo aquí, Nanase? De todos modos, no voy a meterme demasiado. Lo que pienses o no a mi no me interesa, pero conozco de alguien a quien si.

—¿A Rin?

—A Makoto. Cuídate, Nanase.

Debe de ser la naturaleza de los tiburones, aquella que logra sacar de las casillas a Haruka.

La verdad desconoce qué tan amigos sea Makoto de Yamazaki, pero al parecer eran cercanos. No sólo era Rin el que sabía algo, sino que hasta un tipo como Sousuke sabía de qué iba todo, a tal punto de pretender que sabía qué es lo que sentía Haruka. ¿Qué es lo que era tan obvio para todos que Nanase no veía? Se había peleado silenciosamente con Makoto... y pensaba pedirle disculpas por algo que no acababa de entender del todo.

¿Sería lo correcto?

¿Qué es lo que sentía Makoto? Hasta que Yamazaki no le vino a conversar, no se había preguntado de manera tan profunda. ¿Qué era lo que él sentía para con Makoto, su mejor amigo? Dos cuestiones, que creía le darían la respuesta, no le dejaron dormir. Quizá es como dice Rei, que podría estar enamorado de Makoto. Pero lo creía tan improbable...

...

Son días cómo estos en que necesita a Makoto, quizá porque el contrario siempre supo entender lo que hasta Haruka no entiende de si mismo.

—Mmm... y dígame, Haruka-senpai ¿usted siente que pueda perder a Makoto-senpai?

Y le vino a la mente Nagisa y la inseguridad que éste levantó. Porque para iniciar, nada de los supuestos celos o temor se hubieran dado si el rubio no se lo hubiera metido a la cabeza. En éste momento no estaría peleado con Makoto si no fuera porque había decidido seguir a Hazuki hasta la biblioteca. Estaría como siempre, invariable.

—No. Makoto estará ahí siempre.

—¿Y no es esa seguridad la que ha provocado todos éstos problemas?

Para empezar no sabe cómo es que llegaron a ésta conversación con Rei. Sabe bien que Nagisa le ha comentado dado que está abordando el tema con algo de cuidado... además de hacerlo a propósito.

—Los problemas los ha provocado Nagisa.

—¿Y no cree que Nagisa-kun sólo ha adelantado lo inevitable? Digo, Haruka-senpai, usted siempre ha sentido algo por Makoto-senpai, ¿no es cierto?

—Sentir... algo.

—Exacto. Estoy seguro de que usted siempre supo que estaba enamorado de Makoto-senpai.

—Enamorado... —Haruka abrió sus orbes azules a más no poder, Rei se dio cuenta de ello y supo que había soltado las cosas por demás. El peliazul se atragantó con su propia saliva para después observar con algo de susto al mayor.

—Haruka-senpai... no me diga que usted no... ¿lo sabía? —el silencio del pelinegro fue más que suficiente—. Y la cuestión era que usted se de cuenta por si solo... —se lamentó—. Pero también creí que no lo haría. ¿Alguna vez ha considerado tener pareja, Haruka-senpai? Yo no lo veía tan posible y al parecer los demás tampoco.

—¿Los demás? Te refieres a Rin, Nagisa y Yamazaki.

—Si, exacto. No sirve esconder las cosas tal y como están, Haruka-senpai. Nosotros hemos considerado que Makoto pudiera corresponderle... ¿pero cómo se podría llamar corresponder si usted mismo no sabía lo que siente? Es usted tan reservado y creo, también despistado —porque no sabe cómo definir la falta de interés—, que pensamos que jamás se daría cuenta... estoy seguro que hasta se olvidaría de su cumpleaños, Haruka-senpai.

Y no estaba tan lejos. Bastó que Haruka ladease su rostro para dar a entender que, aún estando a un día de ser el 30 de Junio, él ni en cuenta había tomado su cumpleaños. Eso y que Rei había vuelto a meter la pata y soltado por demás información.

Pero algo que había sido importante, fue que Haruka empezara a ser más consciente de lo que le rodea. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si aquellas sensaciones raras en el estómago eran porque si se había enamorado de su mejor amigo? ¿De Makoto? Ha de admitir que la idea tampoco se le hizo alocada ni mucho menos irritante. Entendió que así las cosas cobraban sentido.

No le molestaba en lo absoluto estar enamorado de Makoto.

...

En el piso de abajo de su casa, la sala, puede sentir la risa de sus amigos, quienes se han reunido para hacerle una celebración en honor a su cumpleaños, que ya no es a escondidas, no después de que Rei revelara el plan. Le han ordenado que suba a su cuarto y que no baje hasta que todos hayan terminado de arreglar las cosas para la pequeña celebración. Rin estaba especialmente empecinado en que sea así, además de mandar a Makoto para que le vigile de que no espíe. Makoto se negó, avergonzado por alguna extraña razón, pero bastó una mirada intimidante de parte de Yamazaki para que accediera.

Cosa rara... porque Yamazaki aseguró ser amigo de Makoto ya que cuando lo miró parecía que lo iba a matar.

Entonces aprovecha a recordar la primera vez que entró en contacto con Makoto. Busca en sus libros de fotografías, bajo la atenta mirada de Makoto, alguna prueba que delate el día de su primer encuentro pero queda desconcertado cuando no halla ninguna. Quizá era verdad, que lo conocía de siempre. Porque rememora y Makoto está ahí cuando fueron niños, viaja a través del tiempo y recuerda algo de que cuando era un bebé Makoto también estaba ahí.

Quizá lo del bebé sea sólo algo forzado. Pero de lo que está seguro es que Makoto siempre estuvo ahí y que seguirá estándolo; al menos es su anhelo y quiere creer que va a ser así.

—Cuando te conocía, Haru-chan, tú eras un bebé.

De inmediato la voz de Makoto captó la atención de Haruka, quién le observaba con especial sigilo. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a entablar conversación con el contrario. Aún debía de disculparse.

—Lo recuerdas.

—No... o bueno, algo así. Ayer les pregunté a mis papás y ellos me dijeron que nosotros nos conocimos cuando apenas éramos unos bebés. Mi mamá dice que la primera palabra que solté fue tu nombre y que lo mismo pasó contigo... que un día me llamaste Makoto y que yo te hice caso para después jugar— en ese momento la sonrisa de Makoto se apaga—. A decir verdad no... no recuerdo si fue así ¿tú si recuerdas, Haru?

—No.

—Eso pensé. ¿Pero sabes? A mi siempre me pareció que te conozco de toda la vida. Rin dice que quizá nosotros estamos conectados por el hilo rojo del destino desde vidas anteriores —piensa que la risa de Makoto es hermosa—. Y... quiero creer que es así. D-digo ¿no sería grandioso, Haru?

Y la forma en que le observa Makoto es la misma que siempre le ha dedicado. Puede ver en sus ojos un brillo especial y que, aunque es la primera vez que lo nota, siente que siempre ha estado ahí. Piensa entonces que, de alguna manera, Makoto espera ser correspondido, que Haru le diga que Si, que siente lo mismo y que no es el único que lo siente de esa manera.

—Lo es —puede ver el brillo agrandarse en los ojos de Makoto—, durante un tiempo yo pensé lo mismo... que siempre estabas, y estás aquí... a mi lado, que eres importante para mi— y no miente ni finge porque todo lo que ha dicho es la verdad. Que lo pensó siempre y que ahora le parece ridículo haber creído que en algún momento podría llegar a perder a Makoto.

—Haru... — entonces alza la vista, observando a Makoto completamente sonrojado y que se ha caído al suelo, sentado y también retrocedido un poco—, e-es la primera vez que dices que soy importante para ti... —y Haruka no sabe por qué exagera tanto. Se supone que Makoto siempre había podido leer y entenderle a la perfección.

Al parecer, esperas a que Makoto también entienda eso por ti.

Y le vienen las palabras de Rin, aquellas que mellan en el interior de Haruka y le lastiman. Porque tenía razón, Haru siempre ha esperado que Makoto haga todo por él, hasta algo tan simple como hacer que Makoto guíe las conversaciones que Haru no quiere llevar o como, también, la tarea de entenderle.

Tachibana te ha maleducado.

Yamazaki podría tener razón -piensa-, porque se ha acostumbrado a no demostrarle nada a Makoto. Fue su propia impotencia lo que le llevó a pelearse con Makoto silenciosamente, a tener inseguridades que tarde o temprano lo hubieran alcanzado sea o no que Nagisa lo hubiera adelantado y que Rei fue capaz de aclarar. Porque necesitó que Rin le regañara para darse cuenta del daño que hacía inconscientemente.

Porque Haru jamás lastimaría a Makoto por voluntad propia.

—... soy una estatua.

—Estás dando la razón a Yamazaki-kun, él no te saca de estatua, Haru— y se ríe.

—Makoto... yo lo siento.

Y, aunque Makoto tarda en asimilar las palabras de Haru, la sonrisa y el sonrojo no se dejan esperar para después negar con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

—No, Haru-chan. Yo también debo de disculparme por alejarme así de todos, de ti— busca la mirada de Haru para saberse escuchado y después voltea a la pequeña ventana para perder en el cielo—. ¿S-sabes? He querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo. No encontraba las situaciones ni las palabras perfectas para hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero y que me gustas. Al final caí en cuenta que quizá no era correspondido. Ahora creo que lo he exagerado todo...

—Como de costumbre.

Y, aunque Haruka soltare eso con total monotonía y estabilidad, no cabía en su rostro más sangre de la que se podía reunir. Porque Makoto se había declarado en ese instante, sin anestesia ni almohadas. Había tomado por sorpresa a Haruka. Y no es que el morocho no tenía planeado hacer lo mismo el día de sus cumpleaños, la verdad es que no esperaba que Makoto se adelantara.

Porque Haru había pasado toda la noche pensando en la situación después de enterarse de que estaba enamorado de Makoto. Porque por más inexpresivo y estatua que fuera, no dejaba de ser un ser humano como cualquier otro. Porque también tenía temores e inseguridades como también podía llegar a sentir amor, aún cuando sea uno que rozara lo raro.

Entonces, como una respuesta que sólo podía esperarse de Haru, besó a Makoto, directo y sin tapujo. Porque también había deseado disfrutar del sonrojo que competía con el color del cabello de Rin en las mejillas del castaño. Porque se veía lindo cuando empezaba a tartamudear para después reír apenado. Piensa para si que estaba dispuesto a besar de esa manera a Makoto sólo porque le había gustado verle en ese estado tan... frágil.

Porque no sabe cuándo es que ha empezado a sentir éste sentimiento para con Makoto, pero es feliz con sólo sentirlo en la actualidad.

—Se han demorado bastante— comenta Rin aparenetemente incómodo.

Porque tampoco recuerda haber sentido a sus amigos que han tirado la puerta y que ahora mismo estaban en el piso, observándolos a ambos.

—¡Nagisa-kun, Rin-san!

—Own~ el primero beso de Haru-chan y Mako-chan! Rin-chan, aquí está.

—Yo esperaba algo más interesante— protesta Yamazaki con su humor frío y su mirada indiferente.

—Oh, una foto. ¡Bien hecho Nagisa!

—¡C-CHICOS!

Y aunque le moleste el ruido innecesario, cuando Makoto levanta la voz avergonzado no le afecta y le parece de los más divertido. Eso, a pesar de estar con su inexpresivo rostro de siempre. Casi como la estatua que era. Makoto entonces lo entiende, sabe que Haru está feliz y que él también lo es.

Y que, a pesar de todos los problemas, su grupo de amigos se encuentra feliz con el resultado de todos sus planes. Porque ahora no sólo celebran el cumpleaños de Haruka, sino que también el inicio de una relación amorosa...

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen si me salí un poco de la personalidad. Para explicar lo de Yamazaki, diré que cuando escuché el cd-drama donde Makoto y él se encuentran caminando, se me ocurrió que ambos podían llegar a ser buenos amigos. De ahí la viñeta en que aparece.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
